


Большой Тони

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: сайз-кинкРазмер: мини, 1937 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк/Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: MCU, AU (cами понимаете - не мерила. А жаль.)





	Большой Тони

Для сравнительно невысокого парня Тони был просто слишком щедро одарён. Не то чтобы Стив был специалистом по чужим членам, но иногда ему и вправду казалось, что Старк каким-то образом смухлевал в генетическую лотерею. Может быть, нано-роботы, с которыми он теперь в буквальном смысле не расставался, сыграли свою роль, или дело было в отдалённых итальянских корнях, но факт оставался фактом: у Тони был больше. Ощутимо больше. 

Проблемой это являлось лишь частично. Во-первых, Стив не страдал от комплекса неполноценности — он точно знал, что вполне хорош как любовник, даже несмотря на почти двухдюймовую разницу в размерах. Во-вторых, у самого Стива сердце начинало частить от одного вида крупного, крепкого, толстого члена в подстриженных чёрных завитках. В-третьих…

Ну хорошо, в-третьих не существовало; Стив бы и сам не отказался от такого же внушительного достоинства, но сыворотка, увеличив его во всех прочих размерах, ничего не сделала с аккуратным средним членом, отмеренным безжалостной природой. Впрочем, Тони ни разу не то что не жаловался, но даже не намекал на своё превосходство в этом конкретном измерении; кроме того, в постели у них всё было настолько хорошо, что выбираться не хотелось. Потому Стив давным-давно бросил переживать по поводу этих несчастных двух дюймов и принялся наслаждаться тем, что имел. Во всех отношениях.

Прямо сейчас Тони спал на спине, раскрыв рот и беззвучно дыша. Одеяло, с которым он упорно воевал всю ночь, наполовину сползло и косым углом лежало на бёдрах, скрывая и подчёркивая всё. Стоило бросить один взгляд — и во рту Стива сделалось сухо. Стараясь не шуметь, он подобрался к Тони поближе, потянул за край, жадно глядя на то, как одеяло соскальзывает ниже и ниже. Вот показался крепкий смуглый живот с плитками пресса и тонкой полоской тёмных волос, тянущейся к паху. Вот эта полоска окрепла и превратилась в крутые, чуть влажные завитки, остро и пряно пахнущие их последним разом, а вот — у Стива в груди всё замерло, как перед прыжком без парашюта, — показался толстый, большой даже сейчас, бархатный на вид ствол, спокойно лежащий на бедре. Стив несильно подул на него, и плоть, прикрывавшая головку, сморщилась, как пенка на свежем молоке, блеснула влажная нежная кожица, складка под головкой сделалась резче и отчётливей, а член стал наливаться кровью.

Иногда Стиву ужасно хотелось странного. Трогать Тони за член когда в голову придёт, перекатывать в руке тяжёлые яйца, нарисовать его вот так, непристойно-откровенно, в мельчайших подробностях и оттенках цвета: как розово-телесная кожа темнеет к основанию, как смуглой синевой наливается извилистая венка, оплетающая ствол, каким бесстыдным багрянцем отливает головка, когда Тони готов кончить…

Одним словом, Стив был беззастенчиво и неприлично влюблён в Тони и в Большого Тони. Сейчас, когда первый спал, утомившись после бурной ночи, а второй понемногу просыпался от движения воздуха, утреннего прилива гормонов и едва ощутимого скольжения одеяла, Стиву было особенно легко коснуться его языком.

Не то чтобы он не делал такого раньше — конечно, делал. Но впервые получил возможность, не отвлекаясь ни на что, смаковать подобный коктейль пьянящих чувств: почти благоговейный трепет, жажда прикосновения, странная тайная нежность пополам с неприкрытым вожделением, восторг художника, видящего перед собой идеальный объект, и перчинкой поверх всего этого — светлая тихая зависть мужчины, хотевшего бы себе такие же стати. Он прикрыл глаза и тут же открыл их снова, не желая упустить ничего. От касания кончиком языка член Тони воспрял и вырос, вена запульсировала чаще, а головка показалась из складок крайней плоти. Ещё одна короткая ласка — Стив провёл языком по складке и вниз, пока не уткнулся носом в курчавые щекотные волосы, — и член туго качнулся, поднимаясь вверх, и влажной головкой проехался Стиву по губам, оставив привкус соли и смазки.

Стив не выдержал и взял его ртом. В пересохших губах головка ощущалась идеально, солоноватый вкус дразнил язык, тяжёлый член оттягивал челюсть книзу, и Стив по опыту знал, что мышцы скоро начнут ныть, но что он будет наслаждаться каждой минутой происходящего — и, что лучше всего, не один. С тех пор, как они с Тони сошлись, тот бросил всех своих моделей, в глазах общества сделавшись из плейбоя и дамского угодника почти что монахом, но только Стив знал, что на самом деле у этого самоотречения есть и другая сторона. Они проводили вместе каждую ночь, а иногда не ждали и ночи, устраиваясь там, где прихватывало желанием — облизывая член и забирая головку всё глубже, Стив вспомнил совершенно изломанный стол в зале общих собраний Мстителей и решил, что дело того стоило, хоть все потом и смотрели на них с весёлым пониманием, — и всё им было мало. Вот как ему сейчас. Горло и челюсть уже ныли от напряжения, член заполнял весь рот, мешая дышать, но Стив не променял бы эту минуту ни на какую другую. 

По крайней мере, пока не почувствовал руку в своих волосах — и происходящее не стало ещё лучше.

— Ты просто… — начал Тони хриплым со сна голосом, и Стив замычал с набитым ртом, без слов требуя уняться. Он не хотел отвлекаться ни на что, хотел только брать и брать в горло длинный толстый член, пытаться пропустить его так глубоко, как только возможно, вылизывать сверху донизу все двенадцать полноценных, объёмистых, восхитительных дюймов и не думать ни о чём, кроме наслаждения, своего и Тони. — Окей, я понял. Продолжай, капитан…

Стив прижал его за бёдра, вминаясь большими пальцами в смуглую кожу и ища нужный угол. В том, что у любовника большой член, было и ещё одно достоинство, оно же и недостаток: ты никогда не можешь быть уверен, что примешь его весь, но это не означало, что Стив бросит попытки на полпути. Ещё полдюйма, ещё совсем чуточку, чуть опустить голову, расслабить горло, подавляя рефлекторное сопротивление…

Тони ахнул задушенно и впился Стиву в волосы, забирая их в обе горсти.

— Господи боже, Стивен Грант Роджерс!

Стив рассмеялся бы, если б мог, но занятое членом горло так распирало, что он смог испустить только сдавленный смешок. Когда Тони начинал звать его полным именем, это всегда означало одно: он на грани. 

Стив обожал ставить его на эту грань ничуть не меньше, чем принимать в себя, ртом или задницей, толстый тугой член, приносивший ему столько наслаждения. Он надвинулся ещё на четверть дюйма, преодолевая невольное сопротивление и смаргивая рефлекторные слёзы, попытался расслабить горло и насадиться целиком, но Тони выговорил сквозь зубы:

— Стой, пожалуйста, стой.

Стив замер, боясь даже дышать. Очень осторожно Тони выпустил его волосы, поймал за затылок, потянул вверх, снимая с члена и тяжело дыша, простонал:

— Садись верхом. Хочешь?

Как будто Стив мог сказать «нет». Он бросил обожающий взгляд на член, уверенно стоящий и блестящий от слюны, перебросил колено через Тони и, повинуясь направляющим рукам, повернулся к нему задом.

— Хочешь смотреть? — спросил он, заранее зная ответ и не сомневаясь в том, что Тони с ума сходит от хрипотцы в его голосе — и того, чем эта хрипотца вызвана. — Затейник…

— Ты разбудил меня крышесносным минетом, — напомнил Тони. Его пальцы оставляли на заднице Стива почти дымящиеся следы. Разминали, растягивали, как глину, ныряли внутрь, заставляя Стива давиться криком. — А затейник — я?

Теперь в Стиве было два больших пальца, и оба двигались в разные стороны, разводя края дырки так, чтобы можно было вставить член. Довольно трудное занятие, когда имеешь дело с такими размерами, но Стив с нетерпеливой жадностью принимал и жжение, и боль, зная, что за этим последует. Доверяя Тони полностью и в этом, и во всём другом. Зная, что это доверие не будет обмануто — и Тони не обманул, снова заставил вскрикнуть, нажав именно там, где было слаще и невыносимее всего.

— Может, так и кончишь? — хрипло предложил Тони, тяжело дыша. Его пальцы проникли в Стива по самые костяшки и тёрли, тёрли, нажимая так, что по спине продирало жаром. — Разок-другой. Расслабишься как следует, будешь такой мягкий внутри…

Стив действительно едва не спустил. Слышать, как Тони говорит ему такие прекрасные вещи, было ещё горячее, чем ощущать умелые пальцы, разрабатывавшие его изнутри. Сдержавшись каким-то чудом, он двинулся назад, насаживаясь и намекая на то, что готов и жаждет. 

Тони отчётливо задохнулся и сжал его крепче, вытащив пальцы и оставив мучительно пустым — к счастью, совсем ненадолго. 

— Дыши, Стив, — сказал он, начиная вставлять. — Ты только дыши, мой хороший.

Что же, это было трудно. Упираясь ладонями в постель и опустив голову, Стив глоток за глотком втягивал в себя обжигающий воздух, и в такт этому простому, но такому нелёгкому делу Тони толчок за толчком пробивался внутрь. Он не действовал грубой силой и был настолько бережен, насколько мог, но Стив всё равно смаргивал невольные слёзы, а толстая головка всё шире распирала его, упруго проскальзывая внутрь и вынуждая задыхаться. Наконец, самая широкая часть оказалась внутри, и Стив застонал, подаваясь назад и стараясь расслабиться. Тони ахнул, попытался придержать его, но Стив по опыту знал, что лучше поспешить, пока рефлекторный спазм не взял верх. Толчок, ещё один, и знакомое чувство потрясающей раскрытости овладело им: чуть болезненное, жгучее, непристойное и восхитительное чувство принадлежности. Он был для Тони, а Тони — для него, с ним. В нём. Это было точь-в-точь как быть с Тони во всех других смыслах тоже: обжигающе, головокружительно, никогда не скучно. Не утерпев, Стив застонал, услышал ответный стон Тони, оборвавшийся в секунду, когда весь член оказался внутри и обоим пришлось замереть, чтобы Стив успел привыкнуть, и повёл бёдрами по кругу, приспосабливаясь и давая понять, что полностью готов. Полностью раскрыт, заполнен и счастлив, заполучив в себя вожделенных двенадцать дюймов, каждый из которых сводил его с ума.

— Сильнее, — выдохнул он, потому что Тони, боясь за него, всё ещё сдерживался. — Тони, чёрт… сильнее…

Жёсткие ладони невыносимо нежно погладили его по заду. Подхватили, притягивая поближе — Тони даже пришлось для этого сесть, но так действительно было удобнее, не в последнюю очередь потому, что теперь Тони мог целовать Стива в затылок и шею, а каждое прикосновение горячих губ в этом месте заставляло Стива таять от наслаждения. Он быстро поймал небыстрый восхитительный ритм, поднимаясь и опускаясь на твёрдый член, добивавший чуть ли не до сердца. Анатомически невозможно, конечно же, но им с Тони было наплевать на такие мелочи; в конце концов, они сами были анатомически невозможны — чахлый астматик, превращённый в атлета, и гений с холодной звездой у сердца. Герои? Символы? Только не сейчас. Сейчас они были просто Стив и Тони, два отчаянно влюблённых человека, умирающих от наслаждения в объятиях друг друга, и с каждой новой волной удовольствия, катившейся по телу, Стив всё яснее чувствовал, как эти волны накрывают их обоих, сплавляют воедино, несут всё дальше и дальше и забрасывают, задыхающихся и мокрых от пота, на оглушительную высоту, где невозможно удержаться, если только не любишь всем сердцем и не любим в ответ.

Стив очнулся от того, что Тони мягко гладил его по лицу. Застонал, пошевелившись и чувствуя, как тело ноет и блаженствует от недавнего наслаждения, вслепую поймал ласкающую руку и прижал к щеке. Тони вытянулся рядом, горячий и мокрый, и целовал его в щёку, висок, уголок губ.

— Каждый раз, — сипло сказал он, — ты из меня просто душу вынимаешь, капитан.

— Душу, — хмыкнул Стив. Послеоргазменная слабость уходила, он притянул Тони к себе, поцеловал крепко и сладко. — Ты из меня не то что душу, ты… 

Он замолчал, не зная, как словами объяснить то, что бушевало внутри. Нежность, страсть, самозабвенное желание бросить Тони под ноги все сокровища мира — и блаженное понимание, что на сокровища Тони наплевать, лишь бы он, Стив Роджерс, был рядом. Удивительно, невозможно, но правда, и Стив точно знал, что это совершенно взаимно: сам Тони изумлялся и дорожил им не меньше. Вот и сейчас гладил по спине, жарко дышал в шею, а потом сказал:

— Хочешь, отнесу тебя в душ? 

Стив, регулярно наслаждавшийся незадокументированными способностями брони — чертовски хорошо, когда твой любовник не только щедро одарён природой, но и способен, призвав перчатки, поднимать вес вдвое больше собственного, — всё-таки покачал головой и поднялся сам.

— Лучше ты иди ко мне на руки, — предложил он. — И я тебя отмою и… ну, посмотрим, как пойдёт.

Тони рассмеялся и потянулся к нему, позволяя себя поднять. Крепкое плечо проехалось Стиву по груди, влажный член уютно лёг между сомкнутых бёдер, когда Тони поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобней. Даже сейчас, после сумасшедшего оргазма, Стиву хватило одного взгляда на Большого Тони, чтобы завестись снова.

— Ого, — одобрительно заметил Тони. — Неси-ка меня поскорей.

Как будто Стив мог отказаться.


End file.
